User talk:Zawazambe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fantasia Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orim Forgehammer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sadow-sama (Talk) 02:36, September 27, 2011 WHY DON'TCHA START EDITING SUMMORE!? Sadow-sama 03:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) What's your opinion of the Valkyries thing Ash has got going on? Sadow-sama 16:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Would you mind talking to him about it? I asked him to wait on your opinion before making it but I feel you could word and criticize it better than I can. I am currently adding the Character Template to Alexei. Sadow-sama 16:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Out of frustration, can I ask that you add these quotes to Alexei's Quotes section? "I do not need permission to fight on their behalf." "I have studied Vorcha's ways and discovered a weakness in his reliance on trade income from a nearby river. When we cut them off, our forces will strip Vorcha of his advantage." Alexei: "Do you know the difference between an error and a mistake, soldier?" Thunderhaven Crossbowman: "No sir." Alexei: "Any one can make an error, soldier. But that error doesn't become a mistake until you refuse to correct it." "There's a degree of risk involved. But risk has always been an inescapable part of warfare. In this case, the potential benefits far outweigh the potential risks." Alexei: You were expecting, perhaps, that I'd order an all-out attack? That I would seek to cover our defeat in a frenzy of false and futile heroics? Roger Pentagren: Of course not. Alexei: We haven't been defeated, Leiutenant. Merely slowed down a bit. "Learn about art, Leiutenant. When you understand a species' art, you understand a species." "I have no qualms about accepting a useful idea merely because it is not my own." Roger Pentagren: Any idea whether these people will be hostile toward strangers? Alexei: Most likely. Most people are. Shall we go? "The entire Magi populace, I think, needs to be reminded of who it is they serve." "I rule this Empire now. Not some long dead fossil, and certainly not you." "Concentration, focus, long-term thinking- Those are the qualities that separate a warrior from a mere flailing fighter." "I am not Commander Greyn, Leiutenant. I do not spend my men recklessly. Nor do I take their deaths lightly." Vardas: Have a care, Arden. I rule this Empire, not you. Alexei: Do you really? Roger Pentagren: This unit is fully at your command, sir. Alexei: Good. Make certain the rest of the assault force is likewise, and inform them we'll be waiting until the siege cannons have cleared the area. Then, we'll remind these Orcs what war is all about. Vardas: You doubt the power of Magick, Soverius? Alexei: Not at all. I merely present the problems you and your Magick will have to solve if you continue with this course of action. "On no fewer than four occasions I told the King himself that I would not waste his troops and ships attacking an enemy I was not yet prepared to defeat." Sadow-sama 19:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Woah That's just it. :< I can't edit it without a bad case of the glitchies. Sadow-sama 19:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Just do only a few in the format that's already there. Like if it says the people's names and then : after it, bold the names. Otherwise, Italicize the words. Sadow-sama 19:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) In that format? o_o Sadow-sama 19:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FIRST SET OF QUOTES?! Sadow-sama 20:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Btw do you need a pic for Orim? Sadow-sama 20:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) How about the one I just uploaded? Sadow-sama 20:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. Message me when you get back and then we'll see if we can't log onto the BBFF chat and discuss this some more. Sadow-sama 20:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Wassup man? I've noticed this wiki hasn't been seeing much activity for a while and was wondering what was up. Sadow-sama 01:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I'm sounding pushy, it's no rush. Stupid Dell. >:l Sadow-sama 02:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC)